


That’s My Cue

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Crying, Feeding, Flashbacks, M/M, Masturbation, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Charlie, Rimming, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: “Did you uh- did you have a bad dream?” As soon as the words are out of Charlie’s mouth he feels ridiculous. He’s talking to his 43 year old captain like he’s a little kid.Zee sighs. “Yeah, I did.”
Relationships: Zdeno Chara/Charlie McAvoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	That’s My Cue

Soon after Charlie moved in with Zee, he started noticing his captain’s strange sleep patterns. He would stay up late keeping busy, working out. Then wake up at the crack of dawn. It’s almost like he didn’t sleep at all.

But recently, Charlie figured out why. Zee seems to have nightmares almost every time he lets himself rest. He’s quiet about them, but a couple times Charlie’s caught him with his hands over his face, whimpering into them, shaking.

Tonight Charlie notices it again. It’s 3am, one of the only times Zee sleeps. He starts shaking, starts to cover his face again, so Charlie reaches out to touch his arm, hoping to provide some comfort.

Zee jumps at the contact and it startles him awake. He gasps and says something in Slovak, deep and desperate sounding.

“Zee, hey it’s me, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“God, Charlie I’m sorry.” Chara’s sat up with his head is in his hands, and Charlie moves to rub his back.

“Did you uh- did you have a bad dream?” As soon as the words are out of Charlie’s mouth he feels ridiculous. He’s talking to his 43 year old captain like he’s a little kid.

Zee sighs. “Yeah, I did.”

Charlie’s a little taken aback but he pulls himself closer so he can hug Zee from the side, nuzzle into him. “I’m sorry.” He kisses Zee’s neck, his shoulder. He’s usually glad that they sleep naked together but right now he feels like Zee is cold, needs a sweatshirt or more blankets or something. Charlie’s feeling protective in a way he hasn’t before, and it gives him a little rush.

“I’m right here, wanna cuddle? I’ll spoon you.” Charlie’s voice is rough from exhaustion and it makes Zee smile.

They settle back down and Charlie does his best to get an arm around Zee, pull him close. It’s not nearly as comforting as when Zee spoons him but at least he’s trying. He kisses the back of Zee’s neck, rubs small circles into his hipbone.

“You like this? Feel okay?”

“Yeah baby, I’m okay.”

*

After a few more nights of a few more nightmares, Charlie decides to ask Zee about it over breakfast. He gets up early and makes them both tons of food- it’s an off day so they can relax a bit, although Zee will insist on working out later. Still, they have the morning.

His captain sits at the island and Charlie straddles him, starts feeding him slowly.

Zee laughs. “Thought I’m the one that feeds you.”

“You are...I wanna take care of you today though. Is that okay?” Charlie’s looking at Zee with big, sad eyes, fork stopped in midair.

“Of course, think I’d say no while you’re sitting on me like this?” Zee reaches around and grabs Charlie’s ass, gets a giggle out of him.

Charlie figures he’ll indulge Zee a little before he starts asking him serious questions. And his own dick has been hard since he woke up. Maybe he’s indulging himself too.

He feeds Zee another bite of pancake and then turns around to grab some whipped cream. Vegan, of course, but it’s still good. He shakes it, fills his mouth up with it. Zee just laughs at him.

They kiss and it’s messy and a little sticky but Charlie moans into it, ruts his hips forward to feel Zee’s length. He feeds the older man half of the whipped cream, licking into his mouth.

“You getting hard for me Zee?” Charlie pushes his hips forward again.

“Yeah, course I am.”

Charlie pulls back to get both their dicks out, gets hands around both of them. Their size difference is noticeable but Charlie feels bigger than he has before, more in control. “You’re so good for me Zee, always so good.” Charlie’s mumbling into Zee’s neck, working them both over at a record pace, little flicks of his wrist getting them both closer by the second.

The come around the same time and it’s sloppy and quick but it takes the morning edge off. They clean up and get properly dressed, touching the whole time. That’s the thing with them- they always have to be touching. Bergy and Pasta have even commented on it. And it makes Charlie feel special, feel even closer to his captain.

He thinks of this as they’re getting dressed; thinks there’s no need for secrets between them, no need for hesitation.

“Zee, can I ask you what your bad dreams have been about?”

Zee looks down, takes a deep breath. “You can. Can we talk about it tonight? I’d rather not think about it right now.”

*

They get to the gym and Zee is practically vibrating with energy. He barely warms up before he heads over to the weights.

“Zee, I thought we were gonna stretch?” Charlie’s still on the floor, one leg out, leaned down to touch his toes.

“Not now, Charlie. I’m trying to focus.” Zee’s voice is sharp and loud and Charlie’s taken aback. Chara’s almost never taken any kind of negative tone with him. The younger man pouts a little but carries on with his own workout nonetheless.

They spend the rest of the day in relative silence, Zee unusually broody and Charlie staying quiet, afraid of being yelled at again.

They get home exhausted, physically and mentally, but Charlie’s still concerned about his captain. They settle on the couch and things are still a little tense, but they sit close as always.

“Zee? Are you mad at me?”

Zee sighs, and it sounds a lot like it did this morning. “No, I’m sorry Charlie. I’m- I’m just pissed off. I don’t like that you know I have nightmares, it’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid, you’re like the toughest person I know. That anyone knows. You don’t have to tell me what they’re about but maybe you should talk to someone about it?”

“You’re sweet, baby. I’ll tell you if you really want to know. I haven’t really- I haven’t told anyone this stuff before.”

Zee’s struggling to make eye contact, fidgeting a little. Charlie’s never seen him like this, never seen him so timid. He puts a hand on his back, one on his thigh.

“It’s okay Zee, I love you, you can tell me if you want. I wanna help.”

“Well you know how I don’t let anyone haze the first year players?”

Charlie nods, smiles.

“It’s because I was hazed. In Slovakia they-“ He swallows hard, takes a breath. “They did stuff to me that no one should go through. They’d hit me, pin me down, make me go around naked. And then they started teaming up and...assaulting me. Putting things in me like the ends of sticks, their fingers. Eventually they’d just fuck me.”

Zee’s voice is shaking, and he’s gripping Charlie’s hand for dear life.

“Oh my god Zee I’m so sorry.” Charlie’s at a loss for words, heart beating out of his chest. He wants to go back in time and beat the shit out of the people who would do that to his sweet captain. He also has a million questions, but they all get stuck in his throat.

“I hated it, Charlie, but I didn’t want to seem weak. I thought that’s what I had to go through, and I didn’t wanna let anyone down.” Chara sounds so sad, so resigned, and it makes Charlie’s heart hurt.

“Then...when new players came in, these young guys...” Zee lets a couple tears fall and closes his eyes, like he’s still in the moments he’s talking about. “They’d make me fuck them. Cause I was the biggest-“ he gestures at his dick and puts his head in his hands, lets himself properly cry.

“Jesus christ I had no idea, I’m so sorry. No one deserves that Zee. I’m so glad you’re our captain, you made me feel so safe when I came here. You make everyone feel like that, you’re so sweet.” Charlie keeps rubbing Zee’s back, kissing his hand, fingers.

“That’s what- that’s all I see sometimes when I sleep. Being forced inside those guys, having myself forced open.” Hearing those words through tears sends a chill through Charlie and it pushes him onto his feet. He grabs Zee’s hands and takes him to bed.

They lie down and Zee’s still softly crying, but Charlie gets him on his back, kisses his forehead and cheeks, rubs his temples. “You’re perfect, Zee, I love you so much. No one’s ever gonna do that to you again, okay? I’m here every night with you. I wouldn’t let anything happen.”

Zee’s sniffling, starts to whimper a bit.

“Zee? You okay? Talk to me.”

He keeps whimpering, says something in Slovak. Charlie maybe recognizes two words. “What’s that baby?”

He says something in Slovak again, pounds his fist on the bed. He sounds frustrated, and Charlie attempts to get his phone to translate. Zee says something else, makes a half-hearted attempt to pull his pants down.

“I’m right here Zee, it’s okay. What do you need?” Charlie looks down and sees a wet spot forming on the front of Zee’s sweatpants. The spot gets bigger and bigger and he realizes the older man is pissing.

“Oh shit, Zee what are you-“ He’s cut off by Zee crying again, apologizing in Slovak. Charlie at least knows some basics.

“No, no it’s okay baby, it’s okay don’t cry. It’s just an accident. I’ll clean you up, okay?”

Zee sniffles, nods, and Charlie’s beyond confused at what’s happening but all he knows is Zee needs help- and a lot of it.

He gets up and pulls Zee’s pants and underwear off, pulls the duvet off and throws it all in the wash. He comes back and Zee’s hard and working himself up, still whimpering.

“It’s okay Zee, I’m here. Can you tell me what you need?”

Zee whines, speaks Slovak again, sounds beyond frustrated and on the verge of tears again. Charlie pulls out his phone once more and hopes google has some answers this time. Not about what his captain is saying, but what he’s doing.

He searches various vague descriptions until he finds a psych article about regression. He reads that it’s helpful to play an authoritative role with the person to help them through. He prays that he’s not way off, and he kind of wishes he had Bergy here to help him. Bergy always knows what to do. But he doesn’t, so he’ll have to wing it.

“Zee, baby, I want you to stop that.” As soon as the words are out of his mouth Zee’s hand goes to his side, still. “Good boy, I don’t need you to do that for me, okay? I just wanna talk to you.”

He grabs some shorts and pulls them onto his captain, fighting a bit with his exceedingly long legs.

“That better? You’re so good, so sweet. I love you.” Charlie repeats himself in somewhat broken Slovak after a quick google.

Zee smiles, finally, and says it back. He adjusts his dick, still hard in his shorts. He looks overwhelmed again, whining at the contact, looking up at Charlie with big eyes.

“Zee, I said you don’t have to do that. You can if you want to feel good, though. Is that what you want?”

Zee abruptly flips himself over and pulls his shorts down, exposing his ass. Charlie feels a little guilty but it makes his own dick fill up in record time, aching to be touched.

“That what you want? Me to touch you? I’ll be really gentle, okay? I’m the-“ Charlie thinks about how to soothe his captain, what he read in the article. “I’m the only one who gets to touch you like this. I wouldn’t let anyone else do it. Got that?”

Zee nods with his face pressed into the bed and Charlie takes that as his cue to slowly touch the back of his captain’s thighs, his ass, his lower back. “So hot Zee, you’re so good for me. I love you.” He says the last part in Slovak again, and Zee actually  _giggles_.

Charlie gently spreads Chara’s cheeks and places kisses around his hole, rubs his fingers over it. “I’m gonna go slow, make sure it doesn’t hurt. Want you to feel good.”

He licks over Zee’s hole and they both moan. His mouth waters and he gets it wet before he pushes his tongue inside a tiny bit, just enough to wiggle around.

Zee tenses up, whines, says something very low in Slovak.

“It’s okay Zee, I’m not gonna hurt you.” He rubs his hands over Zee’s ass, lower back. “Want me to stop, baby?”

Zee shakes his head, pushes his ass back. Charlie’s dick is leaking onto the bed but he reminds himself to go slow. He lowers back down and sinks in again, getting the older man’s hole so wet that saliva drips down onto his balls, onto the bed. He pushes in again and it goes a little smoother. “Good job Zee, you taste really good, you know that?”

He moves his tongue around inside for a while, moaning into it. He loves eating ass and doesn’t get to do it all that much, so he’s taking his time, savoring it. He focuses on the way Zee’s ass feels on his face, how he can feel Zee’s dick twitch when he licks down below his hole.

“I’m gonna put a finger inside you, okay? Just one.” He moves up to Zee’s face. “Can you suck on it for me? Make it really wet.”

Chara obliges and sucks on Charlie’s index finger, and the younger man has to focus on not coming. “Thanks Zee, you ready?” He moves back down the bed reluctantly- he wanted to have Zee suck his dick. But that’s for later, he supposes. 

Zee nods and Charlie pushes his finger inside, licking around it. He takes his time adding another, then another, having Zee suck on all of them in between. His dick is aching, leaking, and he’s not really sure how he’s gonna last long enough to actually get his dick inside his captain.

He goes to get some lube, and grabs a cock ring while he’s up. He hates cock rings, and usually only wears one when Zee is punishing him. But he slips it on anyway, knowing if he doesn’t he’ll regret it.

He gets behind his captain once again and coats his dick, puts some lube on his fingers to massage Zee’s hole a bit. “I’m gonna fuck you now, okay? That what you want, baby?”

Zee confirms in Slovak, pushes his ass back. And Charlie knows it’s part of regression right now but he’s always thought Chara’s Slovak was so sexy. He makes a mental note to ask him to talk like that when he’s topping. But for now, he circles Zee’s hole, slowly pushing in.

His captain starts to whimper, starts to cry a bit.

“You okay, my love? You hurting? Tell me.”

Zee shakes his head, reaches back to pull Charlie in all the way. The smaller man starts a smooth pace, ignoring the pain of not being able to come. This is about Zee.

“You feel so good, so wet for me, yeah? Like when I get you wet?”

Zee nods, groans low. He’s moving his hips against the bed for friction so Charlie reaches under him, thumbs at his tip and spreads his precum around.

“Such a good boy, getting close baby? Gonna come for me?”

“Want....want you to.” Is Zee’s thickly accented reply. It makes Charlie’s hips stutter, pushing deep into his captain, hitting his prostate. They both moan low, curse under their breaths.

Charlie pulls out to take the cock ring off. “Flip over for me.”

Zee obliges and Charlie’s head spins at the sight- sweaty abs, dick leaking and standing straight, twitching.

Charlie pushes his legs up and slides back in easily. “You’re so cute like this, Zee. Youfeel little?” He plays with the older man’s dick, balls. He looks anything but little.

Zee nods, embarrassed.

“Talk to me. Tell me you want me to fill you up.” Charlie knows the reply will be in Slovak, but he still wants it.

And it is, mostly, except a single “please” that Zee manages out in English. It forces Charlie’s orgasm out of him and he loses all of his rhythm, his control. He comes deep inside his captain, pulls out halfway through and comes on his dick.

“Come, baby, now. Come for me.” Charlie’s completely out of breath, keeping pressure on Zee’s legs. The older man comes hard untouched and it’s loud and perfect, and Charlie’s dick aches from coming so hard but it’s trying to fill back up already, wanting to give this perfect man even more. He deserves it.


End file.
